Immortale
by LynxMalfoy
Summary: In Harry's sixth year a new teacher comes to Hogwarts. What does she have to do with his past? And why does she know so much about him? A battle is about to start at Hogwarts, one that will determine the fate of the entire wizarding world.Summary,Violence
1. I Absolutely Hate The New Moon

**Summary: In Harry's sixth year a new teacher comes to Hogwarts. What does she have to do with his past? And why does she know so much about him? A battle is about to start at Hogwarts, one that will determine the fate of the entire wizarding world. Can harry and his new found ally save the world, or will they die in the process?**

**Well, this is my new story and I'm hoping to make this one really long, like twenty chapters. I've had absolute writers block for my other stories. So here it is, the first chapter of Immortale. Funny story, This chapter was actually a dream I had. Of course I left out the part of the giant rubber chew toys and dancing hot-dogs.**

**Enjoy!**

**This is the new, beta'd version of this prologue, updated 22/04/12. I'd like to thank my beta, How-to-Smile101. Your the best! She's awesome, guys, you should probably read some of her stories!**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Prologue**

**18th August, 1997**

Red eyes followed my movements through the graveyard. I ignored them and continued on my journey, hoping to get there before midnight. I walked through the rows of graves, the mist parting before me and then engulfing me like a cloud. Although the mist was dense, I could see everything. The sound of soft footfalls behind me got louder as the something that had been following me ran to attack.

I ducked, the grey mass soaring over my long auburn hair. I growled as the hair spun in a wide arc aroung my face, blocking my veiw momentarily. I shortened it using my powers and smiled as my hair turned back into my naturally messy short pixie cut. Paired with the old circle frame glasses I use sometimes, I look almost like a twin of my brother.

I spun and picked up a dead branch from the ground, preparing for the next attack. As far as I could tell there was only three of them, which was lucky, seeing as I was both mentally exhausted and physically exhausted as well.

The full moon high in the sky didn't help either, illuminating the graveyard, casting the world into shades of black and white.

They circled me, snarling like vicious animals, which is exactly what they were. One of them lunged and the green light from my wand hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground and changed back into his human form, a scruffy man of about 40 with graying black hair.

His lifeless eyes watched the night sky. I side stepped over a low headstone, trying to head in the opposite direction to where I had been heading.

The other two's growls got louder, as if compensating for their lost companion. These animals were nothing like the ones in the compound. They continued to circle me, making the distance between us get smaller and smaller until I could reach out and touch one with my hand. They grey wolf jumped at me and before I had time to react, bit into my face.

I screamed as the saliva made my skin burn. I withered in pain before trying to tug myself free of his powerful jaws. I succeeded in releasing the jaws of the wolf by breaking them apart. He whimpered in pain for a second before he started to claw at my chest, trying to rip through my skin.

I raised my arms to protect myself, earning myself more scars for my trouble. I shook the wolf free, and turned to run. I had gotten 10 meters before I turned and punched the wolf chasing me in the chest. I felt the chest cave under the force behind my punch.

He lay on the ground, howling in pain. He transformed back, the howls turning into human whimpers of pain. The last wolf growled at me and we stalked each other before flying at each other.

We collided head on, before falling to the ground in a tangle of fur and fangs. We grappled for a minute before I could find my way to his throat. Without hesitation I bit down hard and ripped his throat out.

He fell at my feet, blood dripping from the gaping wound in his neck as he changed to human form. I walked slowly, tired from the fight back to the man that was still wheezing and whimpering. I knelt down next to him. He looked up at me and cowered away from me.

"Please, just kill me." He begged, his voice distorted through his cracked jaw. He tried to back away from me.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you attack a helpless little girl" I said as I gripped his head with two hands and snapped his neck. I stood up slowly and wiped my red hands on my bloodstained jeans. These would have to go. I made the bodies vanish before I continued walking for another ten minutes, positive that nothing would jump out of the shadows and try and attack me now.

I slowed down as I reached my destination, two worn graves at the back of the cemetery. I knelt be the first and wave my wand, conjuring a crystal vase of white roses.

"I love you, brother." I said as I placed them on the white marble headstone before moving on to the next one. I sat down facing towards the grave and stared at the name engraved on the headstone, the words cutting through me even more so than the claws of the wolves. Tears ran down my face as I conjured a single pure white lily.

I kissed it once, before placing it on the earth. A drop of blood fell from my fingertips on to a petal, staining the delicate petal a deep gold. I stood up, and without looking back I walked out of the cemetery.

I walked for several hundred meters before stopping behind a small cafe, I looked around, making sure no one had followed me before I closed my eyes and with a small pop, disappeared.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Well, this is the first chapter of Immortale. How did you like it? Please leave a review, I need to know if I'm doing a good job. Also, I'm in need of a beta, review and tell me if you want to be a beta.**


	2. Chapter 1  I Take A Train Ride

**Here you go, Chapter 1. Enjoy it people who may or may not read my work. I Love Luna Lovegood! She's just so much like the real me. I'm weird, spacey and I wear weird things in my ears too!**

**This is the new beta'd version of this chapter, updated 22/04/12. I'd like to thank my beta, How-to-Smile101. Look her up, she's awesome!**

**(-)(-)(-)**

On the day before I was supposed to leave for the Russian compound, I received an owl. This isn't an unusual occurrence for me as I often receive owls asking for my help in exterminating pests in high risk areas or asking how to deal with problems.

No the unusual thing was inside the letter, the thing that changed the course of history. Well, my future at least.

I had just sat down for breakfast when the tapping on the window came. I stood up and walked to the window, and let the tawny owl land on my wrist.

On the front of the letter was my name in brilliant purple ink. I opened the letter and read it, my eyes getting larger with each sentence I read.

_Dear Miss Evans_, it read.

_We, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would be delighted if you would consider joining our staff as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the following school year. If you could please come to a decision in the next few days and owl us your response as soon as possible. This is a full time teaching job and may continue longer than this year._

_Kind regards,_

_Prf. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer._

I was stunned. He wanted me to be a teacher? But I didn't even know anything about teaching. Granted I did know quite a lot about the dark arts.

I made a snap decision and ran upstairs to my study and grabbed a piece of my personalized light green parchment and my black ink.

I sat down and twiddled my eagle feather quill in my fingertips. Was this the right choice? I shook my head to get rid of the creeping doubt that I was making a mistake and placed the nib of the parchment and began to write a reply.

(-)(-)(-)

I arrived at King's Cross a full 40 minutes before the Hogwarts Express was supposed to leave. I had learnt the hard way years ago that it was better to be turn up early and be on time than to turn up late and miss all the action.

I pulled my worn trunks onto a trolley and began to weave my way through the crowded station. As I came to the barrier between worlds I cast a surreptitious glance around me to make sure I hadn't been followed.

I leant gracefully against the barrier and fell through, falling onto my then ground in my attempt to remain blasé. I brushed imaginary dirt and lint off my blue and white ensemble before making my way to the train.

I bordered the train slowly, reminiscing on the years that had passed since I had last seen it. I walked slowly through the train, taking my time. When I was in the the second last carriage I stopped, stunned at the sight I saw before me.

"Hello Remmy" I whispered, eyeing the old and shabby man in front of me.

"Daffy?" He whispered, turning around, his large brown eyes wide with astonishment. "Is that really you?" I nodded, not trusting my voice not to crack if I spoke aloud.

We stared at each for a moment before I launched myself over the 15 foot gap that separated us. I crashed into his arms, making us both tumble to the floor in a massive heap. I laughed, happy to be reunited with my friend.

"It's so good to see you, Liz" he said through a mouthful, of my short black hair. I laughed and hauled myself to my feet, dragging him with my. He grunted with pain and rubbed his shoulder where a bruise was slowly forming.

"Sorry," I said. "It's been 20 years and I still can't get used to the strength. You've grown old, Remus" I took in the bags under his eyes and the scars that littered his skin that were thrown into relief by the sun shining through the window.

"And you haven't aged a day." he said, looking up and down my 17 year old body. His eyes zoomed in on the double crescent bite mark on my cheek. "What happened?" He asked.

"I had a run in with an angry vampire." I said, turning my face away so the scar was hidden from his view. "It'll heal in a couple of days" He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I suddenly realized how old he looked.

"How are you, Remus?" I asked, pulling him into a compartment. They were all empty seeing as there was still half an hour till the Hogwarts Express left platform 9 ¾ but they still had to be careful of any order members on the train.

"Not good Liz. Not between all the new order work and watching over Harry -" I cut him off by placing a hand on his arm and squeezed it tightly.

"How is he?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"He is fine, Liz. Just still shaken from last year." I nodded, tears coming to my eyes as I remembered hearing about how Sirius had died in the department of Mysteries.

"Who wouldn't be, having seen one of his Dad's best friends die in front of his eyes?" I nodded, still grieving over my friend.

"He shouldn't have died, Remus. He was supposed to find a nice girl and settle down and have kids and grandkids, not die in a bloody war that's been going on for too long!" I wailed, throwing my arms around him and cry earnestly into his shoulder, effectively drenching his shirt with my salty tears. 20 minutes passed until I had calmed down enough to let go of Remus.

"Thank you Remus, for everything." I sniffed, wiping my nose. I noticed his shirt. "Oh Remus, I've ruined your shirt." He looked down, as if just noticing his shirt.

"Don't worry about it, Liz" He muttered a quick _evanesco_and the mess on his shirt disappeared. He looked through the window at the crowds on the platform.

"I best be off, Harry and his friends will be arriving soon." I nodded, brushing down my blue dress of invisible lint. I reached up on my toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Be careful, Remus." I said, staring him in the eyes. He smiled and gave me one last hug before stepping out of the door.

"I'm always careful." He said, walking down the corridor.

I sat back down and took my shrunken luggage out of my pocket and returned it to its normal size. I placed my trunk in the rack above my head and grabbed the book I was currently reading,_Lord of the Rings._

I settled down to read while the train slowly filled up. I was half way through the third last chapter when there was a knock on the door and a pretty young red head walked in.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" She asked. I looked behind her and saw a boy who looked to be around 16.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said. The girl and boy nodded and came in and sat on the seat opposite me.

"I'm Ginny," She said "and this is Neville." The boy smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz." They sat in silence for a second before Neville started talking.

"So are you new this year or a transfer student?" I shook my head.

"Neither." I replied. "I'm older than I look; I'm the new Defense teacher." They both stared at me before they started laughing. I glared at them, and pulled up the sleeves on my white jacket, revealing the years of scars and bite marks, some still fresh and bandaged.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked, making sure they got a good look at them. They shook their heads. Just then there was another knock at the door.

A brunette girl and a red headed boy came in and sat next to Ginny. The boy's eyes zoomed in on my arms before I pulled down my sleeves.

"Whoa, why do you have so many scars?" I snorted at his eloquence.

"Fights" I answered simply. The girl looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked. I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. I'm the new Defense teacher." Again I got incredulous and I sighed again. Ginny must have noticed this because she stepped in before they could start.

"How was your holiday Hermione?" She asked the brunette. The brunette smiled.

"Fantastic, I went skiing with my parents." The girls got into an animated conversation about what had happened over the holidays.

I tuned out and sat down to read my book. Less than five minutes later I was done. I closed the book and placed it back in my bag and brought out a book full of my lesson plans and a red fountain pen. The red headed boy stared at me still and I slammed my pen down.

"Can I help you?" I asked through gritted teeth. He shook his head as if clearing it from thinking and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out." he apologized. I could understand this and gave a curt nod before going back to my work. I noticed that the boy had stopped staring and had now resorted to sending me glances ever so often when he thought I wasn't looking. This was going to be a problem if it continued all year.

A little while later there was a knock on the door and a pretty blonde girl asked if she could come in and sit with us. I had a feeling that I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't quite place her. Then it clicked.

"You're Luna Lovegood." I said out of the blue. She nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked. I smiled a sad smile.

"I knew your mom. I went and saw her a few days before she passed. She was helping me with and experiment." She nodded her head and sat down next to pulled out a copy of the quibbler preceded to ignore me. I could see the tears that leaked out of her eyes when she hid behind the quibbler.

"Well," Hermione said as she stood up, "Ron and I have to patrol so we'll see you later." Ginny stood up as well.

"I'll go with you; I want to go talk to Dean." I nodded and Neville half smiled and Luna continued, turning her quibbler upside down. The three left, leaving Neville, Luna and I alone.

"So Neville, what year are you in?" I asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Well I have my timetable here so I can tell you the first time I have you." I said looking down my list of classes. I found the sixth year class. It was first thing tomorrow morning.

"You're lucky, Your my first class tomorrow. If I called you back tomorrow would you be able to tell me how I did, because I'm not quite certain on how to teach, see I've never really done it before." He laughed.

"Sure thing. But do I have to call you Professor or can I just call you Liz?" He said. This time I laughed.

"Please don't call me Ma'am, just Professor or Miss. Ma'am makes me feel old." We both laughed for a bit until we calmed down a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking, just how old are you?" He asked.

"Neville," I replied, faking shock, "You never ask a lady her age!" I must have been a convincing actor because he recoiled in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." he stuttered but it was drown out by the sound of my laughing. I was startled because Luna joined in and I had completely forgotten about her. He just looked at us in confusion until Luna said through her giggles:

"It's only a joke, Neville." We all burst out laughing again and it was several minutes until we had calmed enough to talk. I rummaged through my bag for a small book of photos I always kept with me.

I found it and brought it out and flipped it to my favourite page which was easy because all the years of used had made its binding weak so it fell open to my regular page. I passed it to Neville.

"Top left. It's your mother's wedding." He looked closely, stroking my book as if it were a priceless artifact, which it probably was to him.

I rummaged around in my bag again, looking for the small yellowing envelope. He looked up at me when I placed it on top of the picture, blocking it from his view.

"What's this?" He asked, going to open it. I stilled his hands.

"It was given to me by your mother. If anything were to happen to you I was supposed to give it to you on your 17th birthday but I think now is the right time. Open it tonight when you're alone in you common room. It's got all the pictures in my book as well as a letter and a key. You'll know what to do with them when the time is right."

For a moment I thought he was going to burst out crying. I was wondered if I had said something wrong when he threw his arms around me. I hugged him back awkwardly.

"Thank you." He breathed into my ear. He pulled away slightly. "Thank you so much, you could never know how much this means to me." I laughed, tears starting to make an appearance.

"That's exactly what your mother said." I told him pulling him closer to me. I pulled away again.

"Listen Neville, If you ever need help this year with anything, you can always talk to me, okay." He nodded, his eyes still locked on the envelope.

"It's not going to disappear, I promise." I said. I pulled him in for one more hug before I let go, knowing that I had just given one of my best friend's son's a reason to fight.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Voila! What do you think? Is it going well so far? Stay tuned because next chapter we get a visit from our favourite Slytherin. You know the one I'm talking about! I'll make you guys a deal, If I get at least 10 review by this time next week, or 15 reveiws by the week after, I'll post the next chapter. Does that sound fair? Well, you know what to do! Click that little button!**


	3. Chapter 2 Smarmy Little Git

**First off I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the first and second chapters. Secondly, I wasn't quite sure if I was ever going to end up finishing this story. It's been a while since I've thought about it but I have a new idea on what to write and I couldn't stop myself. Thanks also to those who have read and not reviewed, I appreciate the time you've taken.**

**The creatures that Luna talks about are not my creation, they were created by stronghermione and all credit goes to her for the aura reading as well. You'll understand when you read it.**

**After a long wait, I would like to present (Drum roll please!) Chapter Two!**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Chapter 2**

**Smarmy Little Git**

Neville, Luna and I sat in a comfortable silence. I flipped through my planner, making sure all my lessons for the next month were planned out. I finished making a note in red and closed the book with a gentle thud.

I put it back in my bag and scrambled around inside it, looking for another book to read. I pulled out a worn paper back, _Alice in Wonderland_, and opened to the first page, getting ready to settle into a peaceful lull. Neville looked up from the photo album and snorted.

"Gee, you're a regular old bookworm, just like Hermione." I cracked a smile. Neville sneezed suddenly and a giggle erupted from my mouth before I could smother it. Luna looked up from her magazine, an untroubled and youthful look on her face.

"It sounds like the Flubbergiters have gotten into your sinuses." She said her voice gentle and soft. She really was a lot like her mother. I opened my mouth to ask what a Flubbergit was but I stopped my self when I saw Neville inconspicuously shake his head.

I nodded and leaned back to go back to reading when the door to the compartment was yanked open. Standing in the doorway was a blonde headed boy followed by two hulking boys. They all had menacing smirks on their faces. The blonde looked over at Neville and smiled cruelly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Longbottom and his girlfriend Loony Lovegood. Have a good holiday Longbottom?" He said his words spiteful. I stood up and faced him.

"There is no need for that. Why don't you just move along?" His eyes dragged up and down my body before landing on my face. He took a step forward and I fought the urge to shudder in disgust.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be hanging out with losers like this? I can show you a better time." He said, a smirk adorning his features. Then it clicked. The blonde hair, the arrogant attitude.

"You're Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco" I said. He smirked, which immediately got on my nerves.

"Yep." he said, popping the 'p'. "But you can call me whatever you want." He said. This time I did shudder. An idea crept into my mind and I smiled inwardly. On the outside my face was blank.

"What house are you in?" I asked. He looked back at his cronies and they all smirked together.

"Slytherin, of course. I wouldn't be caught dead in Gryffindor, load of pansies the lot of 'em" he said, hoping to get a rise out of Neville. He did, of course.

"Oi Malfoy! Shut it!" He yelled jumping from his seat and raising his wand. Malfoy, quick as a whip drew his own. I waved my hand and both wands flew out of their hands and into my own outstretched one.

"Hey!" Malfoy cried as I gave Neville back his wand. I raised an eyebrow daring him to say something.

"Right," I said, getting down to business, "20 points from Slytherin for antagonizing a student, Malfoy." He gaped. I smiled.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I said my voice easygoing.

"You can't do that, you're not even a teacher." I smiled, showing some of my pearly white teeth. He backed off a bit.

"Au contraire, Mr Malfoy. I am. And don't hesitate to think that I won't take more points. Term may not have started yet but I can still put your house into the negatives." He stood, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I chucked him his wand, and he caught it deftly. He snapped his mouth shut and turned on his heel, hurrying out of the compartment. He stopped in the doorway.

"Just you wait till next time, Longbottom." He said with an angry glance towards me.

He left, letting the door fall shut with a click. I dropped back into my seat, glad the confrontation was over. Luna gently placed her hand on my arm. I looked at her to see a smile on her face, her stormy grey eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." She whispered quietly, gratitude evident in her voice. I nodded, and stood up.

"I'm going to go and patrol the train. I'll be back later." I said, opening the compartment door. Luna nodded and hummed  
>, still studying her quibbler.<p>

"See you later, I guess." Neville said. I pushed the door shut and headed up the train.

**(-)(-)(-)**

I walked slowly up the train, peering into each compartment. I was half way along when I spotted Hermione and the red head from earlier. They compartment was filled with little first years, who were obviously scared of leaving home. The red head looked completely out of his depth and Hermione was trying to stop the crying in.

I stepped in quietly, making sure to not startle them.

"Shush, it's okay." Hermione said to a little girl with black hair that was sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sure your pet bunny will be fine." She patted the girls back gently and the red head just stood, looking around at all the crying girls.

"What's wrong in here?" I asked and he turned to me, a look of relief on his freckled face. Hermione stood up slowly and patted the first year on the shoulder gently.

"Ron is completely useless with children." She said. I cracked an impish smile and knelt down next to one of the girls. She was a tiny little thing and she had blonde hair down to her waist and the bluest eyes ever.

"What's your name?" I asked gently. She looked up at me, tears streaking down her face.

"Clarissa Mayfair." She choked out between sobs. I patted her back soothingly and she hugged my tightly.

"Do you have any siblings at Hogwarts?" I asked and she nodded.

"My older sister, Jasmine. She's in year 4." She cried, new tears leaking out of her watery blue eyes. I decided to pull out the big guns.

"Do you want to see something funny" I asked, trying to hide the laughter in my voice. She looked up at me, confusion on her face. I concentrated and there was a small pop. I opened my eyes to see all the little girls staring at me. There was a second of silence and then all the little girls burst out into tinkling laughter. I snorted and Hermione dissolved into fits of giggles, clutching at her sides.

"Hey!" I cried. "Why is everyone laughing at me?" I wriggled my nose and Ron cracked a smile and chuckled. I continued wriggling my nose and snorting until the laughter about the massive pig nose on my face calmed down. I stood, dusting off my knees. With a pop, the nose returned to my normal one. I turned to Ron and he smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He said. I nodded and headed towards the door. Hermione thanked me and I laughed lightly.

"Don't mention it." I replied.

I left the compartment and began walking back down to my own. I was half way along when I stopped dead in my tracks. There ahead of me was Harry. _He can't see me! _I thought desperately. I concentrated and the familiar warmth of a transformation washed over me.

My short black hair grew long down my back and twirled itself into two plaits, lightening into a honey blonde. I grew about 4 inches, making myself 5'10. I waved my hand and transformed my clothes into Hogwarts robes. I left my eyes the same, a bright hazel like my brother's.

I walked up to the door and knocked lightly, opening the door.

"Can I sit in here?" I asked, putting on an Australian accent just for kicks. Harry looked up and Neville nodded. I slid into the room and sat on the bench next to Luna, shooting her a sly smile and a wink that was hidden from the boys.

"Hi Liz." Luna said, glancing up from her magazine. I gaped at her. _How had she known it was me when I had changed my looks?_

Apparently she could also read minds because she answered my question before I could ask it.

"I read your aura." She replied simply looking up again, her eyes connecting with mine. I shrugged leant back against the window, my cheek against the cool glass of the window. Luna's gaze was fixed above my head and she hummed in a dreamy way.

"What is it, Luna?" Neville asked, almost as if he was afraid to ask the question. Luna looked at him dreamily before pointing to the corner above my head.

"There's a gathering of the winged happle-herts in the corner. It means that someone is hiding a secret and it will come out soon. Though not very soon because there are only a few of them." We all stared at her before she softly shook her head and went back to her magazine.

We sat in silence for around a quarter of an hour, the only interruption was the soft sound of pages being turned every so often. Before long, the light outside grew dim and Luna rolled up the quibbler and placed it back in her trunk.

"So Harry," Neville said, striking up a conversation. "How was your -" Neville was cut off by the sound of the compartment door opening for the second time. And low and behold it was Malfoy in the doorway - AGAIN.

"Hello, Potter." He said scathingly, "Finally joined the Loony and Longbottom have we? Pathetic." I sighed and stood up yet again.

"Do you never learn, Mr Malfoy?" I drawled, copying his aristocratic air. Slowly, so he could see it happening, I changed back into my normal self. My hair shortened and darkened, his eyes widened as he watched. I shortened and with a wave of my hand was in the outfit I had worn earlier.

Eyes widened and mouth opened, Malfoy strongly resembled a fish.

"Detention." I said. "And be thankful I didn't take points." With that, Malfoy turned tail and ran, his goons following closely behind him. I turned, changing my hair length down to my shoulders and turning it auburn brown. I kept my height but darkened my skin to a deep tan.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked, his voice filled with awe. I shrugged and sat back down beside Luna.

"I'm a metamorphagus."

Neville stared at me blankly for a moment while Harry's face lit up in surprise.

"Wow," He said, clearly impressed. "I've only ever met one other metamorphagus before." I nodded in thought.

"It's not really something I advertised before today, though." I said, absorbed in thought. I looked down at my watch and did a double take as I saw the time.

"You guys should probably get changed; we've only got another 25 minutes until we reach Hogwarts." I stood and gathered my trunk, shrinking it to fit in my pocket.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked as I opened the compartment door.

"Well I need to get changed too, don't I?" I asked with a sly smirk on my face. And with that I left the compartment, the door closing itself behind me.

**(-)(-)(-)**

I'd always been a fan of dramatics. So when I burst into the Great Hall after the sorting when the hall was dead silent during Professor Dumbledore's traditional welcome back speech, it was dramatic to say the least.

Whispers began almost immediately, wondering who I was. With my hair flowing down my back in elegant curls, my lips painted deep red and smokey black eyes, I looked deadly. I was dressed in muggle clothes, a pair of black jeans that fell dangerously low on my hips and a dark blue singlet that hung artfully from my shoulders and tightened around my hips. With a three quarter sleeve leather jacket that had seen better days, my outfit was complete. My wand was strapped to my thigh in a black sheath.

My heeled lace detailed boots echoed around the hall in the silence. Someone wolf whistled in the back of the hall and without missing a step I turned my head and glared at the boy in question, who looked to be a 7th year Ravenclaw.

"Miss Evans." Professor Dumbledore said his voice even though his eyes showed mirth. "So good to see you again." I smiled and suddenly felt at home again.

"Likewise, Big D." I said calling him by the name I had always used in my head. There was a collective gasp at my casual attitude with such an important man. The students were just as shocked when Professor Dumbledore let out a deep laugh, which echoed around the room. He turned back to the students and became serious once more.

"I'd like to introduce Miss Evans, a former student of Hogwarts, who will be acting as a Professor this year. I'd like you to give her a warm welcome."

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with noise as the students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor let out a tumultuous applause, the sound bouncing off the stone walls. The Slytherin table, however, was less enthusiastic. I smirked when I noticed Malfoy with his arm crossed like a petulant child. Slowly the applause tapered off, and the Hall returned to semi-silence.

"As the sorting has already occurred, there is only one thing left to say." Professor Dumbledore said. He raised his hands and dishes laden with every food you could ever dream of appeared on each table.

"Let the feast begin!"

I walked to the teacher's table to the space reserved for the Defence teacher, which was right beside Professor McGonagall.

"It's good to see you again, Professor." I said, sitting down beside her. To my right was an empty chair.

"Yes it is." She replied, reaching for her goblet, which had filled with pumpkin juice. "How have you been, Miss Evans?" She asked.

"Great." I replied. We fell into an easy conversation with Hagrid, who was sitting on the other side of Professor McGonagall. Around half way through the meal I picked up my goblet and took a small sip, the first thing I had touched all meal.

I had just put down the goblet when the doors to the Great Hall opened to admit a student, whose face was covered with blood. There were gasps from several students as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. I had to suppress a growl when I realized it was Harry. The food in the Great Hall took the chance to change into dessert.

I continued to watch Harry and his friends, paying half a mind to his conversation while having my own with Professor McGonagall. A dark haired man made his way into the Hall after Harry, making his way to the Head table. I almost jumped out of my seat when I realized who he was.

"Snape." I said, honestly surprised when he slid into the seat next to me. He turned to look at me, his face betraying no emotion, though I thought I could see a sliver of annoyance in his eyes.

"Do I know you?" he asked in a silky smooth dulcet tone. I almost smirked in triumph.

"I was the year beneath you." I replied, picking up my goblet and having a small sip of the rich wine.

"Gryffindor?" he asked, drinking from his own goblet. I nodded.

"Figures." He muttered under his breath, though I could hear him very well.

"What was that?" I asked, a smirk crossing my face briefly but leaving just as quickly.

He ignored me and turned back to dessert. As with dinner, I touched nothing on my plate. Soon the feast was finished and the last morsel of food disappeared from the plates.

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and the noise in the Great Hall ceased.

"The very best of evenings to you!" He said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

His sleeves fell back, revealing the blackened flesh of his right hand. I immediately knew it was the work of a dark curse, the flesh damaged beyond repair. There was a collective gasp as the student body of Hogwarts noticed it as well. He merely smiled and shook his purple and gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about." He said airily. "Now … to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you …"

I tuned out for most of the rest of the speech until he began to introduce the new teachers.

"We are pleased to welcome TWO new members of staff this year. Professor Slughorn," he motioned behind him and the old professor stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table below in shadows, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

Whispers echoed around the hall before Professor Dumbledore called the students to order.

"This year, the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be split in two for the first time in Hogwarts history. Splitting the position this year will be Miss Evans and Professor Snape."

There was a collective gasp from the students of Gryffindor, Raven Claw and Hufflepuff at the mention of Professor Snape taking over the role of Defence teacher. One student's reaction was louder than the others.

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. Professor Dumbledore merely raised a hand to quiet the crowd.

"The first to fourth years," he continued, "Will be taken by Professor Snape." There was a visible deflating of many of the students while some groaned at being stuck with Snape. Snape, who was sitting to the left of Dumbledore, did not stand up at the mention of his name, merely raising a hand in lazy acknowledgement of the applause from the Slytherin table. Unseen by the other teachers, I detected the fury that radiated off Snape as he stared at Professor Dumbledore

"The fifth to seventh years, however, will be taken by Miss Evans, with occasional help from Professor Snape."

I stood to almost thunderous applause from the three other houses, smiling and completely overhauling my image from earlier. I sat down slowly, savouring the applause.

The rest of the speech was anticlimactic compared to the beginning. Soon it was time for the feast to end.

"Your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise that I remembered from my own years at Hogwarts, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall towards their dormitories.

I stood from my own seat, waiting patiently until Professor Dumbledore had made his way to me.

"Shall I show you to your lodgings?" he asked politely. I nodded, falling into step behind him as he led me from the Great Hall. He led me to the fourth floor, to a portrait of a young girl, who was dressed in a Victorian-style ball gown in a deep purple.

"Miss Evans, I'd like to introduce you to Lady Allinda Grey." Professor Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

The girl in the portrait bowed deeply.

"Password?" She asked her voice light and airy.

I turned to the Professor and he whispered the password to me.

"Fleur de Lis." I said, turning back to the girl. She bowed deeply again, the portrait opening inwards like a door, much the same as the Gryffindor portrait.

"This is where I leave you, my dear." Professor Dumbledore said. He handed me a golden key on a long chain.

"For your classroom. Down the hall to the left. Number nine. Your quarters attach to the office and you may reach the class room through there."

I nodded.

"Thank you, Professor." I said. And with that he left, walking down the corridor with surprising speed for someone his age.

I turned and entered my chambers, immediately bypassing the lounge area for the bedroom, which was decorated in deep purples and dark woods. I flopped down on the bed, exhausted. I only had enough energy to wave my wand and remove my clothing, which reappeared on my dresser in a neat pile. I pulled back the covers, placed my wand under my pillow and promptly fell asleep.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**What did you think? I've been working on it for a long time. It's not edited or anything so be warned. Any feedback would make my day, even if it's to say it is horrible. Next chapter we see her first lesson. Anyone else surprisingly excited?**

**Also, anything underlined has been taken directly from ****_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _****which was, unfortunately, written by the amazing J.K. Rowling, so it does not belong to me.**

**See ya next time,**

**LynxMalfoy**

**XX**


End file.
